ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: Row Row Row your boat
Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Titans. Last episode the campers were asked to tell their deepest fear and compete in the Fear games to help conquer them and win it for their team. Fang was later eliminated for, well, being scary especially for Bee. Bumble Bee: shut up But what will happen in this episode of TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 8: Row Row Row your boat Control Freak: your probably wondering why i called you up so early Blackfire: um yes why? Control Freak: well this challenge you'll be boat racing Kole: oh i love going on boats, espiecially with Gnnark Argent: yeah, cool Control Freak: now teams, get into a pair of 4 making 7 groups, so yeah get on. Make your boats and then when everyones ready we'll begin Blackfire: ANGEL, STAR with me, now for a third Cheshire: how about me Blackfire: ok.... come on lets make our boat Robin: wait, Star...... Starfire: i wish to be with my sister Robin *Robin* Blackfires up to something *Starfire* maybe i do not wish to be with Robin, i may like to bond with my sister *Beast Boy* Dude, Blackfires got her under some weird hypno tamorasian or whjatever their home planets called spell Raven: wow, thats...........weird Beast Boy: dude espiecially for Starfire Wondergirl: ill go with you Raven: whoopee alright lets go Kid Flash: yo Jinx, since ya know Jinx: (smiles) you know what, ok Kole: hey may me and Gnnark join you Kid Flash: sure, why not Gnnark: GNNARK (he hugs Kid Flash) Kid Flash: easy there big fella ( later Mas Menos Aqualad and Bee are a team, and Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Billy and Gizmo are a team, Hotspot, Pantha, Wildeebeast and Herald are a team, Private H.I.V.E Red X Argent and Kilowat are the last team) (with Blackfires team) Blackfire: STARFIRE BLAST HARDER, ANGEL WIPE OFF THE LEAVES FASTER, CHESHIRE PAINT IS QUICKER Cheshire: sheesh were trying Blackfire: Not trying hard enough GET BACK TO THE PAINTING ( with the Titans and Wondergirl ) Wondergirl: soooo hows it like being a titan Beast Boy: heheh well its kinda li- WOAH (Raven pushes him) Raven: so you gonna make the paddles Wondergirl: sure, i guess *Wondergirl* wow, Ravens pretty bossy *Raven* (shes reading book) what? (with the titans east) Bumble Bee: wow sure wish Speedy was here Aqualad: yeah he was the best at interpretive design Mas: si Menos: pero Speedy no es la mitad de bueno que nosotros con la recolección de la madera Mas y Menos: MAS Y MENOS SI PODEMOS (they zoom into forest) (With Kid Flash's team) Kid Flash: hey Jinx, you ok Jinx: yeah im fine, just a little bit angry about Blackfire Kid Flash: dont let her get you down, nowone really likes her and shes definetley not winning this Jinx: thanks Kole: we have done collecting the wood Gnarrk: Gnarrk ( with the H.I V.E five ) Gizmo: Why is Jinx hanging out with fart breath over there (Kyd Wykkyd shrugs) Billy Numerous: im startin to think Jinx is ditchin us Billy 2: yeah, i think shes upta somethin' Mammoth: Come on guys, besides we could be fine without Jinx, couldn't we??? (with Red X's team) Private H.I.V.E: So...... why have we got 2 do gooders on our team Red X: nowone else left to work with, i normally fly solo Rrivate H.I.V.E: you can fly? Red X: *facepalm* (with Hotspots team) Herald: well that was easy to make Pantha: we are a strong team, we shall win this Hotspot: are you sure it can hold us..... Herald: of course it can, its fulleh stable Hotspot: well if you say so (he jumps in the boat and leaves a scorch mark where hes sitting as the wood slowly starts to burn) (when everyone has finished their boats) Control Freak: ok good, whichever group comes last, that group shall be facing elimination and whichever one comes first shall be able to call immunity. no cheating with powers or weapons to knock off other teams, but you can use them to help your team go faster or something like that. Kole: i like your boat Starfire: thank you, we call it the pink shabberwink, hehe because its a pretty fish on Tamoran Kole: err, ok Gnarrk: Gnarrk?? Control Freak: you ready, steady GO Blackfire: MOVE IT MOVE IT ,MOVE IT *Blackfire* a good leader has to be strict, she cant just be kind *Kid Flash* this is gonna be a snap, our boats gonna win for sure ( so far the titans boat is in first place ) Robin: MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT Starfire: (goes past) you sound like my sister, only less kind Beast Boy: dude what (Blackfires boat overtakes theirs) Aqualad: we gotta go faster ( Kid flash's team overtakes them using Kid Flash's feet as a paddle ) Kid Flash: oh we can go faster Mas: Menos, Vamos a hacer eso (they go faster with Mas y Menos's feet) ( H.I.V.E five go past Hotspots team and then Red X's team ) Gizmo: see ya later snot brains Mammoth: yo Gizo ya got any pea- (he knocks him out the boat by mistake) Mammoth: aww nuts *sitcom laugh* Wow Control Freak seriously Control Freak: (on a helicopter) seriously (soon first place is Kid Flash's team) Gnarrk: GNAAAAARK Jinx: WOOOOOOOOOO Kole: YEAH (Mas y Menos follow up behind) Bumble Bee: don't get so cocky yet *she smirks while they take the wrong way* Aqualad: laters *they go past* Red X: this isnt working, we gotta go faster Argent:mate at least we doin better than them (she points at Hotspots team as their boat wobbles) Herald: AWW MAN whats wrong Hotspot: there's too much weight (they look at Wildeebeast) Wildeebeast: its not me (back with Blackfire's) Blackfire: COME ON ROW ROW ROW Robin: NO YOU GUYS ROW ROW ROW Raven: Robin, can you please shut up Robin: NO I CANT WE GOT TO WIN THIS BOATRACE NOW Beast Boy: come on dude our hands are tired (Blackfire overtakes them) Robin: I DON'T CARE (they row faster and then overtake Blackfire) Blackfire: grr (With Kid Flash's) Kid Flash: were back on the right track now come on (they go fast and later match up with Mas y Menos) Kole: COME ON KID YOU CAN DO IT Kid Flash ( he see the finish) I need to recharge, anyone got any food (Mas y Menos come first, but then followed by Kid Flash's team) (the titans east cheer) Control Freak: AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER, THE TITANS EAST, FOLLOWED BY THE SPEEDSTERS *Kid Flash* dang Jinx: seriously, the speedsters Kid Flash: come on, its an awesome name (then the Titans come third followed by Blackfire) *Blackfire* ugh, oh well at least none of us will be eliminated ( Then Red X's team come fifth and its a match with Hotspots team and the H.I.V.E five ) Gizmo: you know we'd already be at the line if you didn't push me Mammoth: hehe sorry (Hotspots teams boat wobbles) Herald: WHY ARE WE SINKING *they look at Hotspot burning the boat* Wildeebeast: come on man *their boat burns up and they fall in water while the H.I.V.E five pass the finish line* Mammoth: YES Control Freak: and that's a loss to Hotspot's team, please join me at the campsite (they look at Hotpot angrily) Hotspot what VOTING IS HERE (at the campsite) Control Freak: now as you know don't you Pantha: WE KNOW Control Freak:sheesh ok first marshmallows goes to Wildebeast and Pantha Wildebeast: ALRIGHT! Control Freak: Hotspot, you burnt your teams boat, although, Herald you did say it was stable, and you did fall behind most of the race, so without further ado the final marshmallow goes to......................................Herald Hotspot: aww come on man, that's cold Wildebeast: later man (they give each other respect and then Hotspot leaves the island) Control Freak: so that's Hotspot gone, next time the campers will be hunting, not for real just you know.....a clue. who will be next on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans